


[podfic] Singapore Sling

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “You know, we never used to have Official SHIELD Women’s Cocktail Nights,” Jemma says.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Singapore Sling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Singapore Sling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704703) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



****Title:** [Singapore Sling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2704703) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/profile)[paperclipbitch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Agents of SHIELD

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:03:00

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/32%20\(AoS\)%20_Singapore%20Sling_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
